Long Live Techadon
Long Live Techadon is the fifth episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 23rd November 2019. Plot In a strange lab there's a creature with a humanoid appearance with green skin, red eyes, and nasal cavities where his nose should be. He is always wearing a white, full bodysuit with various pockets and a utility belt. It appears to be constructing something, attaching a metal grey head to a hulking body. Inspector 13: After I complete my final adjustments my creation is complete. He finished attaching the head and suddenly the robot's visor glowed red. Inspector 13: Long live Techadon! ... Amanda and Brian Cliff were driving in their car down the streets of Leeds. Amanda: I wander where Amelia gets off to these days. Brian: Probably hanging out with friends. She's a great girl. She won't hide anything from us. Suddenly something landed on the bonnet of their car. It was a large black humanoid beetle. Eatle: Ow. Sorry about that. Eatle looked forward to see a large humanoid alien elephant running towards him. Eatle: Mind if I borrow this? Eatle took the number plate off the car and swallowed it whole. Brian: My car! I just finished paying for it! Eatle didn't care about that and shot a laser from his horn. It hit the elephant but bounced harmlessly off its skin. It grabbed Eatle by the horn and yanked him off his feet, then tossed him down into the road. Amanda: Reverse slowly, honey. Brain: Wait, who's that? Amanda and Brian spotted a girl watching the fight from the roadside. Amelia: Come on Ben, beat him up! Eatle struggled to respond, as he was repeatedly slammed headfirst into the ground. Eatle: I'm-try-ing- Amanda/Brian: Amelia? Amelia heard her parents and gasped, hiding behind a bin. Brian opened a car door. Brian: Honey, get in! Amelia stayed where she was. Eatle: Amelia-Go- The girl sighed and sprinted into the safety of her father's car. Amanda: Drive! Brian didn't need to be told twice. He reversed away quickly, then turned so he was heading driving forwards the way he came. Eatle managed to get up and punch the elephant. He delivered another punch, then another, then an uppercut in the chin. The elephant rubbed its jaw in pain. Trumbipular: Alright, you win this time, Upton. But next time i'm taking you out. Trumbipular stamped away leaving Kyle to time out, panting. He watched Amelia's dad's car, now just a dot on the horizon, drive away. ... The car trip home was silent. No one spoke until they got home, where her parents questioned her. Amanda: What do you think you were doing, young lady? Brian: You know when you're supposed to not go somewhere! Amelia: But Kyle knew what he was doing! Amanda: Who's Kyle? Amelia: Who? Kyle? I don't no anyone called Kyle. I said the alien dude, not Kyle. Brian: Suuure... Amanda: You're grounded young lady, for 2 weeks! Amelia: But... Amelia couldn't look into the glaring eyes of her parents. She knew she had been defeated. ... Kyle was sitting in his alleyway silent and alone. Amelia had promised to meet him at Five. He had no idea what time it was, but the sky was dark. Kyle: What's taking her so long? He stood up and decided to go looking for her. He would've gone Fasttrack or Big Chill, but he decided not to as to not attract attention. ... Amelia looked out of her window and saw light raindrops trickling down it. She'd been forbidden to leave her room except to use the bathroom or to eat and drink. She would've snuck out to go see Kyle, but she didn't want to break her parents' trust again. She just hoped he didn't think she didn't want to be with him anymore. Her mother entered and a sat on her beside her. Amanda: Amelia, do you know how worried your father and I were when we saw you in danger like that? Amelia shrugged. Amanda: We were terrified. We didn't want our daughter to get hurt. You understand, don't you? Amelia shrugged again. Amanda sighed and left without saying another word. ... Kyle was walking through a busy street. It was raining now, and he wanted to find some shelter to get out of the wet and cold. He found an old building by the side of the road and went in. It looked like an old factory with pieces of machinery. Kyle: It's just as cold inside as it was outside. At least I can dry off for a while. He sat on a machine, and took off his jacket. Kyle: I wonder where Amelia has got to. Suddenly a strange, unknown voice boomed out. Inspector 13: What are you doing in my headquarters? Kyle looked up onto a higher platform that went around the whole building. There was a tall, skinny figure glaring at him. Kyle: Who are you? Inspector 13: I am Inspector 13, one of the weapon masters, and this is MY workshop. Kyle: You must be a really nice person, hanging around in dark, cold buildings. Inspector 13 scoffed at Kyle's sarcastic comment. Inspector 13: Sarcasm. A pointless human emotion. Let my bodyguard here escort you to the door. Suddenly a large, bulky robot strode from the shadows behind Inspector 13. It stood completely still, like a sort of statue. Inspector 13: Say hello to my Techadon Robot, which could revolutionise technology by first getting rid of pests like you! The Techadon leapt over the rail and down to the ground, then strode towards Kyle. Kyle: Not so fast! Time for you to meet- Kyle slammed down on the ultimatrix, and grew into the enormous Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Humungousaur ran towards the Techadon and hit it with his fist. The robot stood there unaffected. Humungousaur: That usually works better. The Techadon responded with its own punch that sent Humungousaur rocketing across the building and through the wall, back into the rain. He landed in front of a news van and Will Harangue and his cameraman Phil stepped out. Will Harangue: Phil, are you getting this? Phil nodded and began to film Will. ... Amelia switched on the TV in her room. Amelia: Lets see what Will Harangue has to blab about this time. Will: Hey, folks, you're watching the Harangue News, and I'm here live witnessing a battle between the self-proclaimed hero "Humungousaur" and a powerful robot. Amelia gasped hearing Humungousaur's name and watched the dinosaur alien struggle to get up. Then a grey robot storms towards him and grabs him by the tail, throwing him over himself and into the news van. Will: Hey! That's expensive equipment! Humungousaur got up and charged at the Techadon, ramming headfirst into it and they disappeared down the street. Amelia turned the TV off and put on her bicycle helmet under her bed, then ran into the garage where she sat on her motorbike. The automatic door opened and she began to pedal, but braked to a stop when she saw her parents stood there, arms crossed and faces scowling. Brian: Where do you think you're going? Amelia: I have a friend who's in danger, and I need to help him! Amanda: Danger? Do you not remember the chat we had earlier? Stop putting yourself in danger! Brian: Get back to your room right now! Amelia was about to follow her parents' commands, but realised something. Kyle stood up to anything that got in his way. Why couldn't she do the same? Amelia: Listen, I love you guys. But sometimes i've gotta do what I have to. Amelia pedalled forwards and swerved round her parents, cycling off down the street. Amanda: Amelia, no! Brian: Get back here! Amelia didn't listen. She continued down the road without a care. Brian: Get in the car, honey. ... Humungousaur was threw into a tree in the town park and timed out. Kyle: Oh, man. This thing seems indestructible. The Techadon leapt over the park fence and landed before Kyle. Sarcastic clapping could be heard, and Inspector 13 appeared from the shadows. Inspector 13: Well done, hero. You put up a fight. Unfortunately you must be eliminated. Kyle: I thought you said you hated sarcasm. Inspector 13: Yes, but...damn it. Destroy him! The Techadon held its fist back and threw it forward. Kyle rolled to the side and the Techadon smashed the tree behind Kyle to pieces. Kyle prepared to run when he saw Amelia pedalling towards him. Kyle: Amelia? Inspector 13: Another pest? Amelia skidded to a stop in front of Kyle. Amelia: Hop on! Kyle didn't need to be told twice! He got on the back of the seat behind Amelia and she began to pedal. The Techadon strode after them. The duo didn't get far. Amelia's parents pulled up in the car as they exited the park and got out. Amanda: Come with us, young lady! You're going home! Kyle: Oh, you must be Amelia's parents. Hi! Brian: Who is this guy? Kyle turned and saw the Techadon striding towards them, getting closer. Kyle: I'm the one who you'll be thankful saved your life! Kyle transformed into Slapback and confronted the Techadon. Slapback: Alright, man! You wanna go? Let's dance! Amanda: What the heck? Brian: Did your boyfriend just turn into a monster? Slapback: Boyfriend? Slapback was distracted by that, seeming to blush before the Techadon punched him onto Brian's car. He fell on his back, causing him to duplicate. Brian: Not again! Amelia: Kyle can handle these guys! We've gotta get out of here! As Amelia and her family ran, the two Slapback clones grinned and ran towards the Techadon. Now that they were stronger thanks to Slapback's abilities, they managed to knock it over by jumping on it. Slapback 1: Oh, yeah! Score for Slapback! Suddenly, the robot's left arm converted into a laser blaster and shot a laser that knocked the Slapbacks off it. Slapback 2: That thing has laser cannons? Slapback 1: We need more help! The Slapbacks jumped up and collided with eachother, hitting eachother's backs. Then they duplicated again, forming 4 clones in total. Slapback 3: Here we go! Slapback 4: Quadruple the hero! The Techadon blasted, but the Slapbacks were small enough to dodge easily. Then they leapt onto its body and began tearing it apart. It struggled beneath the combined weight of the Slapback clones. Each one grabbed a limb and pulled, before tearing the robot apart. Inspector 13 watched, frustrated, from a distance. Inspector 13: No! That Techadon spent years of research and manufacturing. Then the villain screamed, seeing the Slapbacks lift the Techadon's remaining torso and throw it at him and landed on him, causing him to fall unconscious. The Slapbacks hi-fived, then became one Slapback, then timed out. ... Kyle, Amelia and her parents watched Inspector 13 and his broken creation get loaded into the back of a police van. Amanda: So that Ultimatrix transforms you into 10 different aliens? Brian: Amelia, tell your boyfriend he has to pay for the destruction of my car. Amelia/Kyle: He's/She's not my boyfriend! Amelia's parents laughed as the two kids blushed. Major Events * The Techadon Prototype and Inspector 13 makes their debut * Amelia's parents meet Kyle and learn about the ultimatrix Characters * Amanda Cliff * Brian Cliff (first appearance) * Kyle Upton * Amelia Cliff * Will Harangue * Phil Villains * Inspector 13 (first appearance) * Trumbipular (first appearance) * Techadon Robot (first appearance) * Aliens Used * Eatle (off-screen transformation) * Humungousaur * Slapback Category:Episodes